


We Did WHAT?

by Rikamae



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ishigami Senkuu/Asagiri Gen (Past), Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku (Past), M/M, May be a little OOC for reasons, Multi, This is a wild ride, What did we do last night??, basically like the hangover, blackout drunk, this WILL end in smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikamae/pseuds/Rikamae
Summary: Senku and Yuzuriha wake up next to each other after a crazy night of drinking...How did they get here?They have to track down everyone who was at that party to find out.CHAPTER 6 SMUT HAS BEEN POSTED
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 26
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

Senku was surprised he hadn't woken up by his alarm. It was Friday, and only a fool scheduled classes on a Friday, but he still made the effort to wake up at a decent time, even if all he really wanted to do was turn over and go back to sleep.

But he did go drinking with his friends last night, if his splitting headache or his fuzzy memory of hopping into an Uber with Chrome was anything to go by. He yawned, stretching his arm in the air before turning onto his side, wrapping his arms around the plump bundle of blankets next to him. He let out a long, content sigh.

He didn’t expect the blankets to sigh back at him.

Senku’s head jerked up, staring at the mess of long brown hair that spilled out the top of the blankets. Senku took a moment to lift the blanket on top of him. 

Just like he figured, he was completely nude. 

Did he go home with someone last night?

Senku racked his brain. He remembered the Uber ride to the club, remembered Kohaku and Chrome plotting ways to get Ruri on the dance floor with Chrome, he even remembered getting carded at the front door…

But the rest was a complete blank.

Senku scoffed. What was the point of a hook up if you can’t even remember it?  _ Whatever _ , he thought,  _ like it matters. _ Senku shook the person's shoulder, hearing a small groan in response. “Oi,” Senku spoke loudly. “Get up.”

“Hmm?" The bundle of blankets replied. Senku picked at his ear uninterestedly as the bundle rose, the blankets fell off of their form and revealed a small, lithe frame. “What is it… ?”

The voice made Senku freeze. His eyes shifted, staring widely at the girl next to him as she rubbed her sleepy eyes, slowly turning towards him to reveal a familiar face.

“YUZURIHA?” Senku's face burned as he kicked his legs forward, pushing himself away from the naked girl in his bed and sending him crashing to the ground, taking a majority of the blankets with him.

“SENKU?” Yuzuriha screeched in reply. She clung to the blankets and ripped them away from Senku. In the process of covering herself, she left him completely exposed, and she could only scream and cover her eyes in response.”What are you doing here?” 

“This is MY room!” Senku retorted, covering himself as best as he could with his hands, his face flushed with embarrassment and frustration. “Why the  _ hell  _ are you in my bed?”

“I- I don’t-?” Yuzuriha covered her mouth with her hand, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. “ _ Oh my god _ ....”

Senku never felt more like a dick than when he saw the tears well up in Yuzuriha’s eyes.  _ Fuuck _ , he thought. “Fuck!” He said aloud. He stood up and marched to his dresser, determined to cover his shame with something instead of staying naked in front of a nearly crying girl. Senku struggled to put on his boxers as his mind raced through every possible scenario. “Listen, just calm down. We don’t know what happened yet-”

“We’re naked in bed together, Senku, I think we know what happened!” Yuzuriha couldn’t hold back her sobs anymore. She shook violently, and every sound she made squeezed Senku’s heart.

They fucked up. They fucked up so hard. This is something that should have never happened.

A groan left Senku’s lips. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, as he tried to think. The impossibility of the situation was all that occupied Senku’s thoughts, and he couldn’t bring himself to think of what actually could have happened. 

Senku blinked at the ground, noticing the dress at his feet. It was short, and pink, and very much Yuzuriha’s style, left in a bundle on the floor as if it had been casually tossed aside.

_ Fuck… _

Senku picked up the dress and handed it to Yuzuriha. “Here,” He muttered, catching her attention enough for her to momentarily suppress the sobs. “You should… cover yourself.”

“Thank you...” Her voice was hoarse, but she accepted her clothing. Senku stayed turned away, but he could hear her pull the fabric over her head and felt the bed shift as she raised herself. She sniffed as she stood up from the bed, and Senku cautiously looked upon the girl. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were puffy, and Senku knew, deep down, that this was all his fault. 

_ He  _ caused this to happen. 

Senku rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you think… Taiju’s in his room?” Senku looked up at his door. Right outside was the living room he shared with his best friend. The door across from his belonged to Taiju, his roommate, and the boyfriend of the girl next to him.

The girl who woke up naked beside him. 

“Hmm, no,” Yuzuriha muttered, her voice sounding distant despite the close proximity. “He had a volunteering event this morning. He won't be back until the evening...”

He wasn’t here. Did he leave the party early?

Did she and Senku go home together without him?

At what point was the decision to get in bed together made?

“Yuzuriha...” Senku regretted saying her name. The way her eyes lifted to meet his, the way they seemed to be devoid of light, twisted Senku’s stomach up more than it already was. He averted his eyes, unable to meet her gaze, unable to bare the results of his drunken actions. “There has to be some sort of reason behind this. We wouldn’t have done this… You would never,  _ ever _ , cheat on Taiju.”

A dry, humourless laugh left Yuzuriha’s lips. “Uh huh, I used to think that, too.”

That was something Senku never thought he would hear from this girl. 

Senku rose to his feet with conviction. He threw on clean clothes before rummaging through his clothes from the previous night.

Yuzuriha watched him with confusion. She raised her hand to rub her aching head before slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. “What are you doing?” Came Yuzuriha’s tired, dejected voice.

“I’m looking for my phone. If I’m going to figure out what happened last night, I need to get into contact with everyone at the club. Where the fuck-?” Senku paused when his eye caught his phone on his desk, hooked up to the charger. Next to it were his wallet and keys, placed neatly in the spot they always took by the end of the day. He slowly walked to his desk. 

100% charged. It was plugged up last night. 

He opened his alarm app. All alarms were disabled. 

Yuzuriha couldn’t miss the puzzled look on Senku’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Senku shook his head. “I never plug up my phone after a night drinking, especially if I had someone over…”

“You don’t?”

“It ruins the mood.” Senku pocketed his phone, then his wallet and keys. “If we came here completely smashed, ready to make the biggest mistake of our lives, do you really think I’d have the foresight to take my attention off of you to charge in my phone?”

Yuzuriha turned her face away. “I… guess not.” 

“Right. And what about you? Taiju never gets drunk no matter how much he drinks. Why wouldn’t he make sure to take you home first?”

Senku watched as Yuzuriha blinked at him, the light slowly returning to her eyes. “You really believe this is a big misunderstanding?”

“I’m 10 billion percent sure,” Senku tried to smirk, tried to convince himself of his own words. “Think, Yuzuriha, what is the last thing you remember from last night?”

“Hmmm,” Yuzuriha lifted a finger to her mouth, and Senku felt relief seeing her quirks returning to her. “I remember Taiju picking me up, but I don’t remember anything else.”

Senku huffed. “Yeah, I thought so. We drank way too much. Luckily,” Senku placed his hands on his hips and leaned his weight to one side, flashing a confident smirk to Yuzuriha. “My friends are total lightweights, so I’m sure they’ll remember something.”

\---

“Answer the damn phone, Chrome!” Senku yelled the tone before slamming his thumb on the end call button. He grumbled as he handed his phone to the girl in the passenger seat. “Text this asshole for me, will you?”

Yuzuriha took the phone from him, unlocking it with his password and flipping through his contacts. From the corner of his eye, Senku watched as Yuzuriha tucked a strand of her wet hair behind her ear. After her shower and picking out some fresh clothes from Taiju’s room, no one would be able to tell that she was just leaving from a one night stand.

Senku didn't find any comfort in that fact. 

“Oh, he texted you first,” Yuzuriha gently tapped the screen. “He says he’s at the coffee shoppe studying for a test later today.”

“He went out partying the night before a test? That fucking idiot.” Senku sighed, slamming his hand down on the blinker and taking a turn. “Fine, whatever, we’ll meet him at the damn coffee shoppe.”

“Do you want your usual?” Yuzuriha smiled as Senku pulled into the parking space.

“Huh? Oh, sure.” He muttered in response.

As they entered the coffee shoppe, the aroma of coffee and pastries filled the air. A boy with messy brown hair raised his arm, waving to the duo from across the store. “Yo, Senku, over here!”

Yuzuriha held her hands behind her back as she smiled to Senku. “I’ll meet you there with the coffee, ok?”

“Sure,” Senku nodded, watching Yuzuriha leave with a vague sense of guilt still twisting in his chest. He shook his head, making his way towards Chrome and the sprawled out mess of books in front of him.

A smooth whistle left Chrome’s lips as Senku took a seat. “Woah, she must be pretty special if you’re introducing her to me after one night together.”

“What?” Senku spat, his eyes narrowing at the brunette in front of him. “You saw us together last night?”

“Duh, like you were trying to hide?” Chrome chuckled as he sipped his coffee, absentmindedly scratching his head with his pencil.

Senku felt his stomach do a flip. “Chrome, tell me what happened last night.”

“More like you tell me!” Chrome leaned forward and jabbed his finger at Senku. “You’re the one who got lucky!”

“I don’t remember a goddamn thing, so tell me what you remember, idiot!”

“I gotcha, I gotcha,” Chrome leaned back, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he stared at the ceiling in thought. “We got into the club, and that cutie over there waves you over,” Chrome points at Yuzuriha to make his point, and Senku chews on his cheek as he watches her cheerfully talking with the barista. “You ditch me and Kohaku, completely destroying our plans to get Ruri to dance with me, so thanks for that,”

  
  


“You’re welcome. What else happened?”

A devilish grin spread across Chrome’s face. He wrapped his arms around himself mockingly. “I don’t know. The next time I saw you, you two were on the couches, making out and grinding on each other and moaning-”

“Umm…” Chrome’s animated explanation was cut off by the furiously blushing girl standing next to the table. Senku’s head snapped up, his eyes wide as he watched Yuzuriha attempt to suppress her trembling lip. She forced a smile, setting a drink in front of him. “Here’s your soy iced white mocha, half sweetened, shot of espresso…” 

Senku took the drink in front of her. “Yeah, thanks…”

Yuzuriha nodded. She slowly walked around him, taking the seat to his left before throwing her arms across the table and burying her face in them with a heavy groan.

There was a heavy silence at their table. Chrome looked between Senku and the girl before his eyes land on Senku’s drink. “Did you tell her your drink order? She got it completely right, first try.”

Senku rolled his eyes, bringing the cup to his mouth. “Chrome, meet Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha, this is Chrome, my lab partner.”

“Nife to meef you, herd so mush abou’ you.” Came the sad, muffled voice next to him.

“Woah, thats funny! Doesn’t she have the same name as your best friend’s girl- OH MY GOD?” Chrome shot up from his seat, gaining the attention of everyone in the shoppe.

“Shut up! SHUT UP!” Senku whispered harshly. Yuzuriha let out a pitiful whimper from beside him. 

Chrome quickly took his seat, scooting his seat closer to the two in front of him. “Damn…  _ Damn.  _ This is baaad, Senku.”

Senku leaned forward. “Look, we don’t know what happened last night, but we know we would never do something like that. Not to Taiju, got it? Fuck, not to anyone!” Senku rubbed his temple, his headache returning with a vengeance. Maybe the coffee wasn't a good idea. “Are you sure who you saw was us?”

Chrome nodded furiously. “Yeah, man, I saw you two leave together!”

“I tolf you, Senku,” Yuzuriha mumbled. “Wer’ horrihle beoble…”

“It just doesn’t make sense!” Senku argued. “Why would we, of all people, hook up? Wasn’t Taiju there? Where was he when this was going down?”

Yuzuriha sighed, lifting her head up and pulling her hair away from her face. “I don’t know, okay? I remember everything was fine before we got to the club, but maybe something happened…”

“What, like a fight?” Senku sneered. “You’ve been dating for five years and I’ve never once saw you two fight.”

“We’ve… disagreed,” Yuzuriha countered.

“Name one time.”

Yuzuriha had no answer.

“What are you two gonna do?” Chrome asked. His face turned solemn. “You’re… gonna tell Taiju, right?”

“Yes,” Was Yuzuriha’s immediate answer. “He has to know.”

“But  _ first _ ,” Senku narrowed his eyes at Yuzuriha before pulling out his phone. “We need all the facts. I don’t want to confess to a crime I didn’t commit.”

“Senku...:” Chrome frowned at his friend. 

“Being drunk doesn’t make you do impossible things!” Senku countered. “It lowers your inhibitions, fucks up your hand eye coordination- but it doesn’t  _ make  _ you do anything that you wouldn’t have wanted to do while sober. And I refuse to believe that I would willingly throw away my friendship with the two closest people to me just to get my dick wet!”

“S-Senku!” Yuzuriha’s face turned bright red. She grabbed onto his jacket and began shaking him. “Don’t say gross things like that!”

Chrome burst out into laughter. “That was the worst choice of words I’ve ever heard!”

“Whatever, my message got across.” Senku ignored Yuzuriha’s flustered panicking and began typing on his phone. “Come on, our next stop is in the library. You coming, Chrome?”

“No, I’m gonna try to study,” Senku and Yuzuriha, rose from their seats, grabbing their coffee before waving goodbye and heading out the door. Chrome scratched his head as he looked down at his work. “If I can even concentrate anymore…”


	2. Chapter 2

“You did WHAT?”

“SHUUUUSHHH”

Kohaku’s scream was immediately followed by the entire library shushing her. Kohaku glared at the onlookers, who seemed to lose their nerve and stick their noses back in their books. Kohaku leaned across the table to whisper at the two sitting in front of her. “No way, I know you would never do that, Yuzuriha!”

Yuzuriha nodded furiously, a grateful smile spreading across her lips.

Senku rolled his eyes. “Duh, and neither would I.” Kohaku raised an eyebrow at Senku, causing the boy to gape. “Hey, I wouldn’t!”

“I don’t know…” An almost evil smile spread across Kohaku’s face. “I know you used to have a thing for Taiju when you were kids-”

“SHUSH!” Senku shrieked as he nearly reached across the table to strangle Kohaku. Kohaku merely leaned back, an amused smile across her lips as Senku's hand barely missed her. 

A small giggle distracted Senku from his rage, and he looked at Yuzuriha with barely subdued annoyance. “Really, Senku?” Yuzuriha stifled her giggle. “I knew you swung both ways, but I didn’t know you used to like Taiju.”

“That,” He returned his glare to Kohaku. “Was private information that should have  _ died  _ with our relationship.”

“Yeah, whatever, go tongue Gen or something.”

“ONE TIME!”

“SHUUSH!”

Senku lowered his body closer to the table as he hissed. “ _ I have sex with Asagiri Gen  _ **_one time_ ** _ and you wont let me hear the end of it! _ ”

Kohaku rolled her eyes. “I can't believe you dated for three months and only did it once."

"We weren't dating, just…" Senku's rubbed the back of his head as the looked away from the girls. "Talking." 

"Uh-huh, sure. Talking usually leads to sex." Kohaku's smile was devious. "You know he still talks about it? You should call him back sometime~!” Kohaku stuck out her tongue as all the color drained from Senku’s face. He covered his face with his hand.

“Never. Again.”

Yuzuriha leaned closer to Senku, curiosity shining behind her eyes. “Was it that bad?”

Kohaku stifled her laugh, receiving a piercing glare from Senku. He rolled his eyes before leaning over to whisper directly into Yuzuriha’s ear. “Actually, the sex was great. I just can’t stand to let that asshole know that.”

Yuzuriha laughed, a light blush across her cheeks as she grinned up to Senku. Senku returned the grin, feeling his cheeks warm up at the sight of her smile.

Kohaku snorted, bringing both of them back to reality. “Whatever, don’t tell me, I’m just the ex girlfriend after all.”

Senku’s face scrunched up. “Kohaku, you’re gay.”

“Thanks for helping me find that out, by the way.” Kohaku smiled sweetly.

Senku scoffed. “My  _ pleasure _ .” 

“How is Amayrillis?” Yuzuriha asked sweetly.

“She’s great, thank you!”

“Great, now that that’s out of the way…” Senku leaned forward, ignoring Kohaku’s sour look. “We need to know everything you saw from the party. We want to really know if… or  _ why  _ it happened.”

Kohaku closed her book, her expression turned somber. She sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face before leaning her cheek into her hand. “Where do I start?”

“When we first got there,” Senku stated. “Go through everything, we’ll piece it together with everyone else’s stories.”

“Hmmm…” Kohaku thought for a moment. She tapped her nails on her book before lifting her head. “After we split up, Chrome and I went to wish Ryusui a happy birthday, just to get it out of the way. He distracted us for a while, and then we ran into Ruri, Kinro, and Ginro, and tried out our plan to get Chrome and Ruri to dance. But Chrome was being a wuss, so the guys decided to go get some liquid courage. They said they’d bring Ruri and I some drinks. But surprise! They completely forgot about us, so I had to go get drinks myself. And that’s when I saw Yuzuriha and Taiju at the bar.”

“We were together?” Yuzuriha asked, her voice full of hope.

Kohaku nodded, smiling at her dear friend. “Yes, you two were clinking glasses and laughing. You took your shot like a champ.”

“So we weren’t fighting at all?”

“Not that I could see.”

Yuzuriha smiled with relief. Senku took a deep breath. “Do you remember anything else?”

Kohaku leaned back in her chair. “Um, let’s see. We drank, we talked, I told more embarrassing stories about when we dated-”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you, too. I lost Ruri somehow, but then I saw she was dancing with Chrome, so mission accomplished, right? I decided to mess with Chrome and tell him that if my sister was drunk enough to dance with him then she should probably be taken home, and- Oh!” Kohaku blinked, staring at Yuzuriha and Senku as if she had just noticed them for the first time. A blush crept across her face, and she lifted her hands to cover her mouth. 

“What?” Senku asked, moving to the edge of his seat. He didn't like the change in her demeanor. 

“I saw you two dancing together!”

“What?” Yuzuriha blushed. “We- we- we-”

Senku huffed, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his seat. “Stop lying, this is serious.” 

“I am serious!” Kohaku protested, crossing her arms as she glared at her ex. “Really, Yuzuriha was rolling her hips like she does when she’s drunk-”

“H-hey!” Yuzuriha’s face couldn’t get any redder.

“-but I was more surprised that you were bouncing to the beat. You were  _ dancing _ , Senku! You must have been FLOORED, HAH!”

They got kicked out of the library.

  
  


\--

  
  


The car rolled to a stop in the dorm parking lot. Senku pulled his key out of the ignition and threw his head down on the steering wheel, taking a long, deep breath as he willed his mind to think.

_ We came to the party and I met with Yuzuriha immediately. We can assume she was with Taiju at that point, but Chrome hasn’t met him so we can’t get a positive I.D. for that. Some time later, Yuzuriha was seen having a shot with Taiju. Nothing out of the ordinary there. But then we were seen dancing? Kohaku’s right, if I was a willing participant, I must have been long gone, so this must be later in the night. Later, we were seen making out on those disgusting couches, before being seen leaving together… _

_ What the FUCK happened last night? _

“Senku…” Yuzuriha’s voice broke Senku from his train of thought. He lifted his head, looking over at the girl fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. “We should tell him, shouldn’t we? We should come clean?”

Senku swallowed. “We will.” He assured her.

Yuzuriha gave a sad smile. “Is that the best thing to do?”

Senku blinked, feeling his heart squeeze in his chest. “Do you think it is?”

Yuzuriha rubbed at the corner of her eye and looked out her window. “I know it is. It just… It hurts to think what this will do to him.”

Senku let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He ran a hand through his wild hair. “We owe it to him to tell him everything. When we figure out exactly what happened last night… When we find out exactly where it was that we crossed the point of no return and broke his trust, then we’ll tell him.”

Yuzuriha wiped at her eyes. She turned to Senku with clenched fists. “Yes! We will!”

Senku chuckled at her, his mouth opening to make a snide remark, but his eyes grew wide at something he saw through the car window. He threw his seatbelt off his body and threw the car door open, rounding the car in a full sprint.

“François!” Senku called, his body already regretting his actions. “François, wait up!”

They turned around at the sound of Senku’s voice, blonde curls bouncing in the wind. They stood at the edge of the parking lot, smiling kindly as they waited for him to catch his breath. “Good afternoon, Senku. I was just on my way to bring Master Ryusui some lunch. You seem quite well after such an eventful night.”

“You… Did you see me…. HAAAH… At the party?” Senku wheezed, clenching his chest as sucked in the cold air.

François lifted a curious eyebrow. “Why, yes. You spoke with Master Ryusui and I last night.”

Senku took one last long breath before straightening out his back. He tried to play off his exhaustion with a smirk. “Is that so? Do you think you can tell me what you saw last night?”

“But of course,” François bowed their head lightly, facing Senku fully as they gave their report. “You passed by us casually, offering your best wishes for Master Ryusui’s birthday, when he asked about the girl you were dancing with.” 

Senku tried to hide his distaste, but he couldn’t stop his eye from twitching. “I was dancing…?”

“Yes, quite awkwardly, I’m afraid. You didn’t seem to want to put your hands on the girl, no matter how much she backed into you. Pardon my bluntness, but it was probably the worst dancing I’ve ever seen, completely off beat to the music and-”

“Cool, got it, thanks.” Senku was about to walk away, a blood vessel ready to pop, when François spoke up again.

“Don’t you want to know what you said about the girl?”

Senku blinked. He turned back to François. “Was it bad?” He found himself asking, not sure why those were the exact words he chose. But in his gut he knew it couldn't be good. 

François couldn’t conceal their sly smile. “I believe you didn’t like Master Ryusui inquiring about her status. You told us that you had, as I recall, 'hot plans' with her that night?”

Senku could crawl into a hole and die. “You’re joking…”

François shook their head. “Master Ryusui didn’t believe a word of it, mind you, but respected that you would go quite out of character to protect her from his own desires.”

“Thanks?” Senku muttered awkwardly.

“My pleasure. I must be on my way now. Please tell the miss in your car I said good day.”

“Oh, yeah.” Senku watched them turn to leave before making his way back to his car. He got back in the driver’s seat, buckled his seat belt, and stared blankly out the front window.

“Senku…?”

Senku turned to see the confused look on Yuzuriha’s face. He blinked at her, trying to formulate how he was going to tell her that he claimed ownership of her to the heir of a corporate conglomerate. Yuzuriha blinked up at him with her big brown eyes.  _ Fuck _ .

“Apparently… I told Ryusui that we were together so that he wouldn’t try to hit on you.”

Yuzuriha’s face twisted in confusion. “Why wouldn’t you just tell him I was with Taiju?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Senku rubbed his chin. “Perhaps I didn’t think he would believe that you had a boyfriend if he saw you dancing with me…”

"Dancing again?" Yuzuriha sighed. “So we really did dance together...”

Senku shook his head. “Yeah, but it’s weird. François said it wasn’t good at all. They said I was off beat.”

Yuzuriha tilted her head. “That’s not what Kohaku said.”

“I know…” Senku glared at nothing until his thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at the message displayed on the screen. A sigh broke from his lips before he forced a grin on his face. “Hey, do you like cake?”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next stop takes us to the bakery!
> 
> Then Senku must go somewhere he swore he would never return to...

Le Pain wasn’t as terrible of a place as it sounded. It was actually a popular french bakery not too far from campus. It was also where Yuzuriha’s sewing senpai and upperclassmen in the fashion field, Ruri, worked part time.

The bell chimed as Senku opened the door for Yuzuriha. The small girl bounced her way to the cake display case, her eyes shining as she browsed the collection of sweets. Senku held onto an amused grin as he watched her eyes flick from sweet to sweet, the problems of the day seeming to melt under her sweet smile. 

“Welcome!” A familiar voice came from the girl behind the counter, placing her hands on top of the case as she smiled down to Yuzuriha. Her blonde hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, and she wore a cute berrett on top of her head. “I’ve been expecting you two!”

“Ruri-Senpai!” Yuzuriha clasped her hands together as she looked up to her friend in wonder. “I can’t believe I didn’t know you worked here!”

Senku smirked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he stepped up to Yuzuriha’s side. “She’ll have the Mousseline cake- it’s their most popular, you’ll love it- and I’ll have the tiramisu. Do you think we can ask you a few questions while we’re here?”

“Of course! You came at the perfect time, I was about to take my break. Go find a seat and I’ll bring you your plates.”

“Thank you so much!” Yuzuriha cried before she turned to Senku, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his hand. “Come on!”

“Wai-!” Senku’s eyes grew wide as she pulled him towards the dining area. His face burned as she dragged him, completely astounded that she so boldly grabbed his hand. She found a booth in the far-off corner, and she released Senku’s hand before sliding in and patting the spot next to her. Senku sighed, taking the seat. “You act like a child whenever there are sweets involved.”

“I can’t help it!” Yuzuriha giggled, and Senku could tell that she was happily swinging her legs under the table. “I’m so excited!”

Senku gave a half grin, looking down at the girl with affectionate eyes. “I’m glad…” He murmured. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head, but Yuzuriha merely hummed in agreement; perhaps not hearing him, or perhaps not caring. It filled Senku with relief. He leaned his head back against the booth, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Too much has happened today with not enough progress. 

Well, there was progress, but he didn’t expect to spend his day bonding with Yuzuriha over what ever the fuck happened last night instead of proving their - seemingly impossible to prove- innocence. 

Shouldn't they feel guilty? They might have slept together, might have ruined Yuzuriha’s and Taiju's relationship, and yet being together felt so… Comfortable. It even felt like they were on a date at this moment. Such a thing couldn't be happening… Could it? 

Senku took a moment to peek at Yuzuriha. She was still swinging her legs, humming as she swayed her head side to side. She was so damn cute, and realizing that made the guilt twist in his stomach again.

He didn't want to believe he had any reason to be a part of this affair. He wanted this to just be a friendly outing. 

He didn't want to think of what this could all mean. 

“Thank you for waiting!” Ruri announced as she placed beautifully assorted plates of cake in front of the duo before taking the seat across from them.

Yuzuriha let out a delighted squeal as she pulled out her phone to take a picture. When she took a bite of her cake, her free hand went to the side of her face as she hummed in satisfaction. “This is amazing!” 

Senku couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face, but he banished it with his own bite of his tiramisu before, he hoped, anyone had noticed.

“I’m glad you like it!” Ruri said graciously as she rested her elbows on the table and set her head in her hands. “So, what brings you two here? I didn’t know you were close enough to go out together like this.”

Senku chuckled, his fork still in his mouth. “Apparently we’re close enough for a lot of- OUCH!” Senku dropped his fork as Yuzuriha kicked him under the table. He glared at her as she held an innocent smile.

“We’ve been friends for ten years, so we’re pretty close!”

“I can see that,” Ruri said with a knowing smile. It was innocent enough, but the look made Senku feel dirty. 

Senku scratched the back of his head. “We actually came here to ask you a few questions… about last night.”

Ruri blinked. “Oh?” she straightened her posture, her expression turning worried. “Is something wrong?”

Yuzuriha paused before she could take another bite. She lowered her fork, her sweet tooth vanished. 

Senku couldn’t blame her. He lost his appetite as well. “Everything should be fine. We just want to know if you remember seeing us at the party last night.”

Ruri’s expression softened, a smile returning to her lips. “Oh, yes, you two were dancing!”

Senku gaped. “Again with the dancing?”

Yuzuriha sputtered out a laugh. “I still can’t believe that!”

“I don’t dance!” Senku stated, a sour look on his face. 

“Well, you didn’t look like you were enjoying yourself at all, Senku.” A look of concern crossed over Ruri’s face. “In fact, I would say you looked sick to your stomach.”

“That would match what François said…” Senku lifted his hand to his chin.

Yuzuriha’s eyebrows creased together as she directed her attention back at Ruri. “But Kohaku told us Senku was dancing on beat.”

Ruri giggled, her hand going up to cover her mouth. “She mentioned that as we were leaving, actually. But that was later in the night. When _ I _ saw you dancing, I saw Senku excuse himself and head towards the restroom, and you walked back to the bar to meet up with Taiju.”

Yuzuriha perked up at the mention of her boyfriend. “You saw Taiju? Did I act… weird at all? When I was with him, I mean?”

Ruri shook her head. “No, not from what I could tell. You went up to hug him, and he laughed so loud that I heard him above the music.”

“Sounds about right, the big oaf.” Senku muttered before taking another bite of his tiramisu. He instantly regretted it. It tasted too sweet. 

“Do you remember anything else, Ruri-Senpai?”

Ruri shook her head. “I don’t think I saw either of you for the rest of the night. Why, what happened?”

Yuzuriha frowned, opening her mouth to speak, but Senku cut her off. “We blacked out and don’t remember anything, so we’re just trying to piece everything together. We’ll tell you if we find out anything crazy, though.”

Ruri slowly nodded, sensing that Senku wasn’t telling her something, but the door chimed, calling Ruri back to work. As she slid out of the booth, a smile broke across her face. “Kinro! Ginro!” 

Senku and Yuzuriha turned to see the two brothers walk in. The brothers waved over to them, and they waved back. Ruri turned back to the duo in the booth. “They were at the party last night, too. Do you want me to tell them to sit with you?”

“That would be perfect, thank you!” Yuzuriha beamed.

Ruri nodded before going to serve the boys. Senku turned to Yuzuriha, leaning close to whisper. “Do you even know them?”

“Not at all, do you?” She whispered back.

“Yeah, used to hang out with them all the time when Kohaku and I were dating.” Senku stuck his pinky in his ear as he watched them from the corner of his eye. "They were more Kohaku's friends than mine, but they're not too bad." 

Yuzuriha's expression softened. “You two really did make a cute couple.”

“Eww, gross, no sappy stuff." Senku leaned away, pushing his plate from him as he avoided Yuzuriha's eyes. "That’s in the past.”

“But Senku, it was your longest relationship! Two years is a long time to date someone." Yuzuriha tilted her head. "Are you sure you’re really over it?”

Senku scoffed. “Yeah, I’m over it. We were better friends than we were a couple. My next relationship was more serious in the three months we were together than Kohaku and I ever were.”

“Oh, so you  _ were _ dating Gen.” Yuzuriha gave an almost smug smile.

Senku’s face flushed. “It was- Yeah, okay we were dating! Stop bringing him up!”

“Oh, I see,” Yuzuriha picked up her fork, fidgeting it idly as she looked at the table with a half smile. Her eyes seemed to be looking far away, not at the cake in front of her. “Gen’s the one you're not over…”

Senku’s eyebrows creased. “Yuzuriha…?”

“Yo!” A blond boy dropped down in the booth across from them, effectively scaring the shit out of them. “What’s up, Senku?”

Senku sighed, running his hand down his face. “Hello, Ginro.”

A taller brunette slid into the spot next to Grino. He adjusted his glasses as he looked across the table at the duo. “Who is this?” 

Senku waved his hand over at the girl next to him. “This is Yuzuriha, Taiju’s girlfriend.”

“Oh, we’ve heard of you and Taiju! It’s nice to meet you, Yuzuriha! I’m Ginro, and this is my brother, Kinro!”

“It’s nice to meet you, too!” Yuzuriha smiled politely. If it were any other circumstance, she would have actually meant it, but as things were now, their meeting had sour connotations.

Senku leaned forward on his elbows. “Listen, Kinro, Ginro, did you happen to see either of us at the party?”

Kinro frowned. “We didn’t run into you at all, Senku.”

“Yeah, but I remember her!” Ginro stated, pointing his finger at Yuzuriha.

“Huh?” Yuzuriha blinked, her eyes wide in surprise. 

“Are you sure, Ginro?” Kinro asked, his eyes shifting between his brother and the girl skeptically.

“Yeah! Look, Yuzuriha, put your head down on the table!”

“Wha-?”

“Come on, just do it!” Ginro insisted. 

Yuzuriha looked to Senku for direction, only to receive a shrug from the scientist. She slowly pushed her cake out of the way and braced her arms against the table before laying her cheek against the surface.

Ginro turned to Kinro with a wide grin. “See! It’s her, from the bar! We thought she was crying, remember?”

Her head shot up immediately. “Crying?” She looked to Senku with fear behind her eyes. “Senku, I was crying!”

Senku felt the blood drain from his face. “Was anyone with her?”

“Yes…” Kinro nodded slowly, recognition apparent across his face. “A larger man. He seemed very discouraged. He couldn’t seem to console you.”

“Pssft,” Ginro tried to hold back his laughter, affectively earning a glare from the other men. Ginro shook his hands in front of his face. “No, no! I just remembered!” He shook his head whilst laughing. “You got up, pushed his arm away, and yelled at him to ‘ _ get me another shot!’ _ It was so funny!”

The gears were turning in Senku’s head. Was this it, the turning point in the night that he was dreading? Was there a wedge that somehow formed between Taiju and Yuzuriha? Was it as simple as a disagreement aided by copious amounts of alcohol? Was this really all it took for the biggest mistake of their life to take place?

The devastation must have been plain on both of their faces. Kinro and Ginro shared a concerned glance between them, seeming to come to an understanding in that moment.

Kinro turned back to Senku. “I know you may not want to talk to him, but your mentalist friend might know more about what happened.”

Senku blinked, confusion spreading across his face. “Gen was  _ there _ ?”

“We ran into him as we were leaving,” Ginro’s smile seemed strained. Senku’s eyes hardened, and Ginro sighed. “He might have said something cryptic about you...”

Senku’s gaze darkened. “What did he say?”

Ginro looked at his brother, receiving a stern nod. The blond lowered his head, resting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together. A sickening sweet smile crossed his lips as he spoke. 

“ _ It looks like Senku-Chan can’t call me his biggest mistake anymore _ ~!”

  
  


\---

  
  


Senku hadn’t texted Asagiri Gen in months. He hadn’t wanted to, not even in the slightest, not after what he said to him that one night…

But he had no choice. Gen knew something, and Senku had vowed to Yuzuriha that he would find out the truth.

He half expected Gen to ignore him, to ghost him back as revenge for the past two months, but Gen’s text came swiftly, as if he had been waiting for Senku’s text all day.

“ _ You can come over with her. I’ll be waiting _ .”

Senku hated knocking on Gen’s door. He hated how familiar it sounded, how normal it felt. He hated it all the more with Yuzuriha standing next to him, gazing around the hallway of the luxury apartment in complete wonder. 

He hated it a little less when Gen opened the door.

Gen stood in his more relaxed clothing; baggy shirt, oversized jacket, and some jogging pants. His hair looked fluffy, half of it still dyed platinum blonde (a bold choice he made after their break up months ago). He smiled sweetly to Senku, and the sight of it caused his stomach to flip.

Why had they broken up, again?

“Hello Senku-Chan, Yuzuriha-Chan,” Gen greeted them both, opening his door and motioning inside. “Come in, will you? I just made some fresh tea.”

“Oh, thanks…” Senku muttered. When he stepped inside the apartment the familiar scent of lavender made his mind wander, and he didn’t quite recall how he made it to the living room couch. It was plush and white, covered in Fluffy pillows and blankets. It was comfortable. It was familiar. 

And he remembered that he hated it here. 

Yuzuriha sat next to him, her hands set neatly on her lap as she nervously looked around. “This place is  _ soo  _ fancy.” She whispered under her breath. 

Senku huffed. “Not really. It’s just really… Gen.”

Yuzuriha didn’t really know what Senku meant. Before she could ask, Gen appeared with the tea. He set the tray in front of the two of them with a “Voila!”

Yuzuriha smiled. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Gen sat across from them, tucking his legs under him as he leaned back in his chair. He propped an elbow on the arm rest, placing a finger to his lips as a smile stretched across his face. “There are blankets behind you, if you're cold. And if you need anything else at all-”

“Let’s cut to the chase,” Senku interrupted. “We don’t need to get  _ too  _ comfortable.”

Gen snickered at Senku’s harsh tone. “Of course, of course.” He leaned forward, grabbing a cup from the table and bringing it up to his lips. “I assume you want to ask me about last night, right~?”

“What did you see, Mentalist.” Senku’s eyes were narrowed. Yuzuriha looked to him with worry in her eye before turning the look back towards Gen.

Gen ran his finger around the rim of his cup. “Hmmm, what  _ did  _ I see?” His smile was smug as he met Senku’s hard gaze. “I saw you three, of course. The big trio! Completely  _ inseparable… _ ”

Gen’s smile turned devious.

Senku stood up with clenched fists. 

“Senku!” Yuzuriha cried, reaching forward and grabbing his hand. She grounded him. Senku blinked in surprise, looking down at the panicking girl in confusion. “Senku, what’s wrong?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Senku bit his lip.

He sat down, pulling his hand away from Yuzuriha’s grasp. “It’s nothing.” He rubbed his head, a glare settling back towards Gen. 

Gen was no longer smiling. In fact, he looked incredibly sad.

And that hurt all the more.

Gen sighed, leaning forward and placing his cup on the table. “Now isn’t the time for fighting and  _ I told you so’s _ . I’m sorry. Let me try that again,” Gen planted his feet on the ground, setting his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his face with his hands. He took a deep breath before settling his eyes on the two in front of him. “I saw you three at the bar. You were sharing glances, not saying much, perhaps a quick comment to each other, until Yuzuriha leaned close to you and said something. I don’t know what she said, but Taiju… I’ve never seen him look so serious before. He was just staring at you, Senku. I couldn’t get a read on him.”

Senku’s hand covered his face. This was it, this had to be the moment. The truth was he didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to believe that what he woke up to was actually reality. He almost stood up and walked away at that moment.

“What happened next?” Senku caught Yuzuriha in the corner of his eye. She was pale, but her expression was stern. She was going to hear this. She had to know.

And Senku reluctantly agreed.

“Taiju left.” Gen stated plainly. There was no tone in his voice, no sultry way of speaking. It was a simple fact. “He left you two at the bar. And before he took one step out the door, you two started kissing. You two migrated from the bar to the couches. You fell over each other and stayed there for a bit: I’m sure you know what you were doing.” Gen brushed his bangs out his face, his eyes were distant. “Then the two of you went outside. I followed,” Gen gave a dry laugh. “Naturally. I couldn’t help but see what you would do… I’m sorry.”

“No…” Senku spoke, shaking his head. “It’s fine. What happened next?”

“You got into your Uber,” Gen stated plainly, running his hands across his lap, his body shivering as if he were cold. “Well, fell into, I would say. You two kinda, you know, rolled around back there until you realized you needed to close the door.”

Yuzuriha placed a hand on her mouth, turning her head away from them. Senku could still see her shoulder’s shaking, but she remained silent on Gen’s plush couch.

Senku bowed his head again. The worst case scenario had been fully realized.

There was some sort of disagreement. Taiju had left. And his friend didn’t hesitate to take advantage of the situation.

There was no fighting it anymore. What happened last night was obvious. It was from the start, really, he just didn't want to believe it.

Senku and Yuzuriha had an affair. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku and Yuzuriha prepared to face Taiju...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, happy holidays, enjoy another chapter!!

The drive back to the dorm was quiet. The sun had set, and streetlights made shadows dances through the car as they turned into the dorm parking lot. Senku parked the car, looking forward in a trance. Taiju should be home by now, they just needed to go to their dorm and tell him the truth.

God, he wasn't ready for that.

“What did Gen mean?” Yuzuriha asked out of nowhere. Senku turned to her, her eyes seeming distant. “He said it wasn’t the time for  _ I told you so’s _ . What did he mean by that?”

Senku gripped the steering wheel. His knuckles turned white.

“It’s the reason we broke up.” Senku stated. Yuzuriha turned to him with wide eyes. He never spoke about their break-up, wouldn't even admit to dating him in the first place before today. One day he was desperately in love, and the next he never wanted to see Gen's face again. 

_ It's long overdue _ , Senku thought. It was time to tell the truth. 

“He was always trying to label me, dissect me, to pick me apart or stuff me in a box. He did that for everything, always trying to figure what’d I’d do or say, as if he had me all figured out. We were drunk one night; he was showing off to famous friends," Senku took a moment to chuckle as he reflected. "It was so weird, he never drank before that night. He was always just happy to drink soda and talk. I guess he was trying to impress his guests… he was trying to show off his prediction skills, and he-” Senku bit his lip before shaking his head. “He went too far.”

“What did he say?” Senku remained silent. The memories played over in his head, the image of Gen's drunkenly sweet smile, leaning against Senku, dragging his long finger slowly down his chest as his words tore Senku apart. Yuzuriha turned her entire body to face Senku, reaching out to grasp at his hand. “What did he say, Senku?”

Senku let out a shaking sigh, unable to stop his eyes from watering. “He said… my closeness to you two would be the undoing of your relationship. I would be the reason you two broke up.”

“What?”

Senku gave out a humorless laugh. “You know how Kohaku said I used to like Taiju?” Yuzuriha nodded slowly. Senku tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. “I…  _ loved _ Taiju. He's crazy, but fun, always willing to give 10 billion percent of himself, and he was always there for me… And those feelings never really went away. I thought it would; especially after he started dating you, but I just got… closer to  _ you _ ,” Senku turned to look at Yuzuriha, guilt and pain behind his eyes. He felt like he was looking at her without his mask on for the first time. It was as freeing as it was heartbreaking. “I never fell out of love with Taiju. I only grew to love you, too.”

“Se-” Pink dusted Yuzuriha’s cheeks. Her eyes grew wide as she stared into her friend's dark red eyes, seeing all the emotion he's held back from her. Adoration, intense longing, emotions she had never seen from him before. She gripped tighter on Senku's hand. “Senku, you-”

The aching in his chest was too much. Senku turned away from her. "You're kind, and strong. You brighten everyone's day just by being there. You would do anything to help the people around you… And I love that about you," Senku gulped, clenching the steering wheel. "And Gen knew that. He knew I loved you both, and he  _ hated _ it. He tried to use it to hurt me, to get me to realize that my feelings would only hurt you in the end…" Senku ran the back of his hand over his wet eyes. "I told him to fuck off and never talk to me again! I would prove him wrong, I could be your friend-" Senku's voice broke. He bit his lip to stop the sound. 

Yuzuriha reached forward, running her fingers gently across his temple. Senku shivered at the contact, shaking his head, fighting back at the choking sobs that spilled from his throat. "It's okay, Senku," Yuzuriha’s tone was soft and steady, compassion bubbling behind her voice. "You didn't mean-" 

“Gen was right, Yuzuriha," Senku interrupted, looking down at Yuzuriha with puffy eyes. He didn't want her sympathy, it wasn't what he deserved. "It's my fault this happened. I don’t want you to blame yourself, okay?” Senku unbuckled his seatbelt, avoiding Yuzuriha’s gaze as he opened the door to his car. 

Yuzuriha gasped as he tore his hand away from hers. “Senku!?”

Senku clenched the car door. “This was all my fault. It’s the only explanation: I talked you into cheating on Taiju. You were fighting, and I saw an opportunity… When we head up there, I’m going to take all the blame and… and do my best to salvage your relationship. And I'll never speak to either of you ever again!”

Senku ignored Yuzuriha’s cry and slammed the door shut. He circled around his car, walking directly towards the dorms, rubbing his sleeve against his eyes to hide from himself. He needed to be in his right mind to explain this to Taiju, to convince his dense friend that this was nothing more than a mistake. He heard the car door open and shut behind him.

“Senku, wait!” Yuzuriha yelled, lunging forward and grabbing him by the arm. Senku faltered, attempting to regain his balance as Yuzuriha pulled back on his arm. “You’re not getting away that easily!”

“Yuzuriha, stop it! I’m trying to take responsibility here-!”

“I thought I’d be with Taiju forever!” Her words caused him to freeze. He stared down at her as she pulled his arm close to her chest, burying her face in his jacket sleeve. “But I also thought… that you’d always be there with us. It won't be the same if you leave! I wanted us to always be together! Because I love Taiju…” Yuzuriha looked up to Senku. Tears filled her eyes as she attempted to smile. “And I love you!”

Senku almost couldn't breath at her words. 

He wanted to berate her, to call her stupid and shake her off, but there was a clenching in his chest that told him not to, the most irrational part of him: his gut. 

Instead, he wiped the tears from Yuzuriha’s eyes gently, softly caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and Senku felt a sick twist of guilt and joy to see such a reaction from the petite girl. She was beautiful in the mix of moonlight and streetlamps, her features were soft and sweet, and her eyes seemed to glow so warmly up at him.

Senku chuckled. “You have bad taste.”

“H-hey!” She began to protest, only to be cut off by the arm in her grasp wrapping around her waist. He held her close, their lips merely inches apart, and Yuzuriha felt her eyes flutter close as she leaned into his arms-

“SENKU! YUZURIHA!” The booming voice caused them to break apart at lightning speed. A millisecond later, giant arms swallowed them into a crushing hug. “I missed you two so much! Did you have a good day together?”

“Taiju!” Yuzuriha squeaked, hey eyes wide with fear. He pressed a firm, affectionate kiss upon her cheek. “Taiju, we-”

Her words caught in her throat as Taiju turned his head and pressed an equally affectionate kiss upon Senku’s cheek.

Senku’s face was engulfed in flames. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” He screamed, struggling to get free from Taiju’s impregnable hold.

Taiju let out his loudest laugh yet. “Aww, Senku! Are you too embarrassed to be kissed by your boyfriend in public?”

Yuzuriha’s mouth popped open. “Huh?”

Senku’s eyes grew wide. “B-Boyfri-?”

Yuzuriha went limp in Taiju’s arm.

“YUZURIHA?” Taiju cried, releasing his hold on Senku to lift the small girl into his arms as if she weighed nothing. “What’s wrong? Are you sick? We need to get you inside!” He took off towards the dorms at breakneck speed.

“Wait!” Senku called after him, his full sprint nothing compared to Taiju’s brisk jog. “Taiju- Fuck! What the hell happened last night?”

  
  


\---

  
  


“YOU DON’T REMEMBER?” Taiju stood frozen next to Yuzuriha with a thermometer and cold compress in his hands. Yuzuriha sat atop Senku’s bed, a blanket wrapped tightly around her like a burrito, looking up at Taiju with distant wonder in her eyes. “Like,  _ anything _ ? Nothing at all from last night?”

Senku stood in the doorway to his room, clinging to the frame for dear life as he desperately gasped for air. “Not… A… Thing…” He slid down the door frame, sticking his head between his knees as he sucked air into his burning lungs.

“Taiju…” Yuzuriha pulled her hands from the blanket and tugged on Taiju’s shirt. Said man turned his attention away from Senku to focus on Yuzuriha. “Is it true? Is Senku your… boyfriend?”

Taiju blinked down at Yuzuriha. “Well, yeah, Senku is my boyfriend… Oh!” Taiju set down the items in his hands before resting his hands on Yuzuriha’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, Yuzuriha! He’s your boyfriend too!”

“HUUH?” Senku lifted his head to give Taiju an incredulous look.

“And you’re my girlfriend, and his girlfriend, too!” Taiju smiled and nodded, confident in his explanation.

“Wha-wha-wha-?” Yuzuriha looked between Taiju and Senku in a desperate plea for help.

“You need to start from the beginning, big oaf!” Senku yelled across the room.

Taiju frowned, kneeling to the side of the bed, his hands sliding down to hold Yuzuriha's shaking hand. “Yuzuriha, do you not remember me asking if you’d be ok if Senku… joined our relationship?”

Yuzuriha’s face turned bright red. “No, I don’t remember that at all!”

“Oh no!” Taiju’s face broke out in absolute terror. He leaned forward, his brown eyes gleaming in determination. “Yuzuriha, would you be ok if Senku was our boyfriend?”

She gasped at his question, her brown eyes widening as she stared into his unwavering eyes. “I… I…!”

“THE BEGINNING, BIG OAF! START FROM THE BEGINNING!” 

“THIS IS THE BEGINNING!” Taiju turned to yell directly at Senku with a stern look. His expression faltered when he saw the prominent blush that stretched across Senku’s cheeks. Senku’s hand was on the back of his neck, and his crimson eyes were glaring towards the ground, too embarrassed to meet Taiju’s gaze. Taiju felt his cheeks burn. He scratched his head, turning his attention back to Yuzuriha. “We can’t all date if not everyone is on board. I asked her this last night, before we started drinking, because…” Taiju lowered his gaze to Yuzuriha’s lap, to their clasped hands, a smile overtaking his blushing face. “I think the both of us are happiest when you’re around, Senku.”

“Yeah…” Yuzuriha’s voice caused both of the men in the room to look up. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink as she looked down at them in adoration. “I… I always want Senku to be with us.”

“OHH!” Taiju’s face lit up. “That’s exactly what you said last night!”

Senku leaned his head against the doorframe, his expression completely blank. “We… didn’t cheat?” Senku muttered under his breath.

“Huh?” Taiju looked over to Senku in confusion. “What was that, Senku?”

Yuzuriha tightened her grip on Taiju’s hand, returning his attention to her. “We woke up next to each other this morning, and we thought we… that I cheated on you, Taiju.”

“Why would you-?” Taiju blinked as understanding hit him. He shook his head. “No! We were all here together last night!” Taiju turned to face Senku. “Nobody cheated at all! I was  _ here _ !”

Senku blinked at Taiju. “You were…” Senku’s eyes grew wide. “Last night? In this room?  _ With us _ ?”

Taiju nodded his head. Senku nearly fell over. “We woke up naked, Taiju!” he screamed incredulously at his childhood friend. 

“Well, yeah, so did I.” The nonchalant nature of his statement made Senku collapse on the floor. Taiju nodded, continuing as if Senku wasn’t having a meltdown next to him. “I got dressed as quietly as I could so I wouldn’t wake you. I even put your phone on the charger for you, and I turned off your alarm so you could sleep in…”

That was when everything clicked for Senku and Yuzuriha.

Taiju was telling the truth.

There was no fight, no betrayal, no affair.

They were dating.

Senku collected his wits and made his way to the bed, sitting on its edge in a daze. Yuzuriha sat up, hesitantly placing her hand on his shoulder with a small smile. Taiju reached out, confidentiality taking Senku’s hand in his own. “Senku, Yuzuriha… I love you both very much. I know you don’t remember last night, but… I hope you wont change your mind…?”

Senku scoffed, but he couldn’t hide the smile that crossed his lips. He ran his thumb slowly across Taiju’s knuckles, feeling the blood returning to his face once again. “Of course not, you big oaf.”

Relief passed over Taiju’s face. Yuzuriha squealed in glee, wrapping her arms around both men and pulling them for close hug. They fell back on the bed together, Taiju let out a booming laugh whilst Senku grinned, burying his face in Yuzuriha’s shoulder. 

They lay like that for a moment, relishing the freedom from the confines of their guilt, before Yuzuriha’s voice broke the silence. “I wonder what really happened last night.”

Taiju lifted his head, his bright grin stretching across his face. “Oh, I can tell you that! I remember everything!”

“Of course you would.” Senku commented, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice as they sat up and watched as Taiju animatedly describe the events that transpired the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to find out what really happened.

“I’m so nervous!” Yuzuriha’s leg bounced at the same rate of her quickening heartbeat. She ran her hands down her sides, smoothing out the wrinkles in her pink dress. She nervously watched the entrance to the club, waiting for a certain man with blonde hair with green tips and red eyes to walk through the doors.

Taiju laced his fingers through Yuzuriha’s hands. “It’ll be fine! I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t confident it would work!”

“You said he’s coming with Kohaku? Didn’t they date for two years? What if he’s not really over her? Wait, what about Gen? That was only a few months ago… Is he over Gen? Oh gosh, what if he thinks we’re weird, and doesn’t talk to us anymore, and we lose our closest friend-”

“S-stop it, Yuzuriha! You’re making me nervous!” Taiju patted her hand before making a gesture at the bartender. “You just need to take a few deep breaths, okay? Senku isn’t the kind of guy to judge someone for this sort of thing.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” Yuzuriha took a deep breath, her eyes flicking back to the entrance once again. “Are you sure he’s coming, though? We’ve already had a couple of drinks…”

Taiju chuckled, adjusting his letterman jacket so the collar popped up. “You know him; never shows up on time! He doesn't want to risk making it seem like he cares. He’s always late.”

“Right…” Yuzuriha paused as the bartender set down two shot glasses in front of them before pouring in a clear liquid. Taiju took one of the shots and Yuzuriha followed suit. They clinked their glasses before throwing them back. Taiju sighed in bliss, whilst Yuzuriha gagged. “Bitter…”

Taiju laughed. He looked over his shoulder and cheered. “Oh, he’s here!” 

Yuzuriha turned, her face already flushed from the alcohol, but feeling a little bit warmer as she saw Senku walk through the door. Next to him was Kohaku and a boy she had never seen before, but by the way they were laughing together it did seem that they knew him as well. 

Senku wore a dark gray, loose, button up shirt, the top buttons purposely left undone. That was his way of "letting loose" after all. Yuzuriha had always thought he was handsome, but tonight, after what Taiju had proposed, he was all the more intoxicating. His piercing eyes, his sharp jaw, and the way his lips curled into a grin all had Yuzuriha feeling flustered. 

Taiju turned back towards Yuzuriha, his eyes closed tight and a blush across his face. Apparently, he was thinking the same thing. “You- you call him over, Yuzuriha!”

“Why me?” She asked, but Taiju opened his eyes and gave her his puppy dog face. With that, she had no choice. She raised her hand in the air, waving towards the trio at the entrance. “Senku! Over here!”

Senku turned at the sound of his name. He grinned at Yuzuriha before turning to his companions. “You two go ahead, I’ll see you around.” He said, offering a half wave before making his way to the bar.

Taiju got control of his burning face before turning to his friend. “Senku! You finally made it! We started without you.” He said with his wide smile.

“That’s right!” Yuzuriha chimed, motioning to the bartender. “That means you have to catch up!”

Senku smirked as the drinks were poured in front of him. “Shots, huh? Don’t mind if I do.”

The three of them clinked their glasses together before throwing them back. Taiju let out another content sigh while the two on either side of him gagged at the taste. Taiju laughed. “You two are too cute, not being able to take a shot!”

“Taiju!” Yuzuriha whined. Her eyes darted nervously to Senku, catching only a glimpse of sheepishness behind his eyes before he replaced it with a sneer.

“Yeah, whatever, you big oaf.” He muttered, taking his freshly opened beer and taking a quick swig.

Taiju set down his shot glass, a look of determination behind his eyes. “Senku.” He stated, catching the other’s attention with a hint of curiosity. “We actually have something we’d like to tell you-”

“Wait!” Yuzuriha cried, slamming her hand on the counter and causing the other two to jump. “No, not yet. I’m not ready yet.”

“It’s okay,” Taiju said, placing his hand on top of her head affectionately. “It can wait.”

“Good. I need another shot.” Yuzuriha said, calling the bartender over again, who was only all too eager to help his thirsty customers.

Senku raised an eyebrow, watching as Yuzuriha threw back  _ another  _ shot, but shrugged nonetheless before taking another drink. 

Yuzuriha gasped. “That’s getting easier!” She said with a smile, her head beginning to nod along to the music. 

Taiju laughed. “You look like you want to dance, Yuzuriha!”

“I think I do!” She said, placing her hand on Taiju’s forearm with mirth behind her eyes. “Dance with me?”

Yuzuriha could see an idea manifest behind Taiju’s eyes. He turned in his seat, grinning at his best friend. “Did you hear that, Senku? Yuzuriha wants to dance!”

“Neat.” Senku deadpanned. “Go dance then, you damn lovebirds.”

“Oh, Senku, don’t you know?” Taiju’s grin only grew. “I have volunteer work in the morning! If I dance tonight, I’ll be too sore to go!”

“Huh? No you-”

Understanding crossed Yuzuriha’s face. She lunged forward, grasping Senku’s sleeve and stealing away his attention. “He’s right, Senku!  _ You _ should dance with me!”

“What?” Senku leaned back, but Yuzuriha’s grip only tightened on his sleeve.

“Please?” She batted her eyelashes at him, watching in wonder as his stern expression shifted to confusion. “Won’t you dance with me, Senku?”

“I don’t dance.” He muttered, turning his eyes away.

Yuzuriha nodded, a smug smile appearing across her face. “I know that, that’s why you can leave all the dancing to me.”

Senku side eyed her skeptically. Yuzuriha stuck out her bottom lip, batting her eyes up to him again, hoping that she’s seen Taiju’s irresistible puppy dog face enough to know how to pull it off, and finally Senku let out a sigh. “Fine, whatever.”

Yuzuriha let out a squeal. She kissed Taiju’s cheek before walking around him to pull Senku to the dance floor.

The music was perfect for what she had planned. She grabbed Senku’s hands and placed them on her hips, earning her an incredibly skeptical look from him. “It’s okay, I’m sure Taiju doesn’t mind.”

He doesn’t mind. He’s watching from the bar, his head in his hand, blushing as he watched the two of them dancing. Not that Senku noticed that.

“Don’t expect anything great out of this…” Senku said, speaking above the music. 

Yuzuriha laughed. “It’s okay, Senku! I’ll do all the dancing, you just need to stand there and enjoy it.”

Senku opened his mouth, perhaps to say something snarky, when Yuzuriha closed the gap between their bodies. His eyes grew wide as she turned around, resting her hands over his and pressing them into her hips as she started to  _ move _ .

The friction awakened something in him; a deep burn that made his stomach clench. He bit his lip as she pushed against him, moving in beat to the music, and his head was spinning once he realized that Yuzuriha was  _ grinding  _ against him.

He tried to stay still, to ignore everything and think about anything besides Yuzuriha’s ass against his crotch. _ Think about school, think about your classes. Quantum coherence is an essential difference between classical and quantum theories- _

Yuzuriha rolled her hips, and Senku let out an audible moan. He bit his lip immediately. Did she hear that? He could only hope she didn’t, could only hope she couldn’t feel his erection beneath his jeans. She was driving him crazy, dancing on top of him, backed up against him. 

She guided his hands up to her waist before raising her arms above her head. She wrapped them around Senku’s neck, taking a peek up at him as she continued to dance. Senku’s breath hitched. Her eyes were hooded, looking up at him with an intense desire, and he felt his stomach to a flip.

He took ahold of her arms and took a step back. “Sorry, excuse me.” He said curtly before walking away. 

Yuzuriha starred as he walked into the men’s restroom, her heart sinking inside her chest. She nervously chewed her lip as she made her way back to the bar. Taiju waited for her with open arms, and he laughed as he took the pouting girl into a hug. “Aww, what’s with that face, Yuzuriha?”

“He just left, out of nowhere!” Yuzuriha pouted into Taiju’s chest. “He doesn’t like me, Taiju!” Yuzuriha groaned, pushing herself out of Taiju’s arms and taking her seat next to him. 

Taiju placed his hand on her shoulder. “I don’t know, he looked like he enjoyed it to me.”

“You should have seen his face when I looked at him. He looked so… uughhhh.” Yuzuriha sprawled her arms across the bar, setting her warm cheek on its cool surface. Taiju frowned, rubbing his hand on her back as he began cooing words of encouragement into her ear. It was sweet of him, really, and Yuzuriha appreciated his actions, but another part of her just wanted to scream. She huffed, a feeling of determination washing over her. She would get through this. She sat up and swatted Taiju’s arm away. “Get me another shot!”

Taiju grinned, recognizing the fire behind Yuzuriha’s eyes. Taiju turned to the bartender. “Another, please!” 

  
  


\---

  
  


Senku dried the cold water off his face. He had to calm down. This was getting out of hand. Never in ten billion years did he expect to receive a look like  _ that  _ from his best friend’s girlfriend. It caused so many questions to fill his head, but he shook his head of all of them. 

_ No _ , he thought, glaring at himself in the mirror.  _ This changes nothing. Yuzuriha’s just drunk. Asagiri Gen is  _ **_wrong_ ** _. _

He’d have to avoid them for the rest of the night. He didn’t want to do something he might regret in the morning.

As he left the bathroom he bumped shoulders with someone taller than him. “My appolo- Senku!” The familiar voice caused Senku to pause, looking up at the confident grin of the host of this party, the birthday boy himself, Ryusui Nanami. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

Senku stuffed his feelings deep down inside of him to give Ryusui a snarky grin. “Wouldn’t want to miss an invitation to an open bar. Thanks for being born a spoiled rich boy today, Ryusui.”

Ryusui’s laugh filled the room. He snapped his fingers before pointing to Senku. “And that, my friend, is why I keep you around! I see you’ve been enjoying yourself. Tell me, who was that lovely lady you were dancing with?”

Senku raised an eyebrow. “What’s it to you?”

“Master Ryusui would be put to shame if he did not know the name of every lady to attend his party.” Senku blinked as François appeared. It always amazed him how they managed to appear out of thin air like that.

Ryusui crossed his arms. “You didn’t seem to be enjoying the lovely lady’s dance. Are you, perhaps, not interested in her?”

A scowl appeared across Senku’s face. He quickly replaced it with a crooked grin, mischief shining behind his eyes. “That’s Yuzuriha, and yeah, she’s with me. Don’t worry, Ryusui, I got hot plans with her tonight. I’ll make sure she gets  _ everything  _ she needs.”

Ryusui blinked in surprise before he was taken over by his laughter. “Is that so? Good for you, then! You should go back to her, don’t keep her waiting!”

“Thanks, I will.” Senku turned on his heel, heading directly to the bar, completely forgetting his earlier plans for avoidance.

Senku slid back into the seat next to Taiju, the look of annoyance still plastered on his face. Taiju turned to him with a wide grin. “Welcome back!”

“Oh.” Senku blinked at Taiju’s enthusiasm. He looked over to Yuzuriha, whose face was flushed red as she fiddled with an empty shot glass on the counter. “Did I miss another shot?”

Taiju chuckled. “No, that’s just for Yuzuriha’s courage.”

“Hey!” Yuzuriha’s glass tipped over as she looked up to Taiju with a pout. He chuckled at her as he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers as he looked back to Senku.

“Senku, we have something we want to say.”

Yuzuriha’s eyes grew wide. “No! I’m still not ready!”

Taiju cleared his throat, signalling to Yuzuriha that this was it, no amount of protests can stop him. She bowed her head, her face flushed as she nervously awaited what was about to be said.

Senku’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What’s up with both of you? You’re acting really weird…”

“Senku,” Taiju began, his eyes filled with determination as he stared into Senku's crimson eyes. The longer Taiju stared, the more he felt his face soften. He couldn't help the feelings building inside his chest as he looked upon his childhood friend, a genius with a brilliant mind and kind heart. He finally said the words he'd wanted to say for so long. “We want to date you.”

Senku blinked at his friends in front of him, his expression blank and unreadable. He lifted his hand and pinched his cheek. His face was numb, but the pain was still there, so he was actually awake at this moment. A second later panic erupted across his face. “HUH?”

Yuzuriha leaned forward, her face red and her eyes soft, staring Senku directly in the eye. “We like you! Taiju and I have been dating for five years now, but we agree that there's something missing, and that something is you! We think you’re really great, and cute, and funny, and we can’t possibly fathom the rest of our lives without you in it!”

Senku’s mouth fell open, his entire world shifting before him as his friend brashly confessed their attraction. Taiju’s face flushed as well, and he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head. “I know it’s kinda weird, but would you consider dating both of us?”

Senku covered his face with his hand, turning until he faced the bar completely. He couldn’t stifle his laugh, couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across his lips.

_ Asagiri Gen, you were so, so wrong _ . 

He turned back to Taiju’s and Yuzuriha’s confused faces with a large smile and soft eyes. “Yeah, I might consider it,” Senku laughed again at his friends confused stares, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Taiju threw his arms around Senku immediately, and Senku didn’t bother to try to dodge it. He wrapped one arm back around Taiju, allowing himself this brief moment of intimacy, his face flushed from both the alcohol and the affection. 

Yuzuriha squealed in her seat, clasping her hands as she cried. “This calls for more shots!”

“ _ You _ just had one,” Senku states, giving Yuzuriha a cautious glare that didn’t really have the same effect when he was a blushing mess with Taiju snuggling against his neck. “Taiju and I will take a shot, you’ll have to wait for the next one.”

“Boooo.” Yuzuriha whined, but the laughter from Taiju caused a smile to appear on her face again.

The shots were poured, and Taiju made Senku cross their arms to take the shots. “To us!” Taiju said with his wide grin. 

Senku’s eyes softened just a little more. “To us.”

They took their shot together, with Yuzuriha squealing next to them. She reached across Taiju, tugging on Senku’s shirt sleeve once again. “You left me hanging out there. You owe me another dance!”

Senku scoffed. “Do I now?” His grin turned mischievous. “Or do you just want an excuse to grind on me again?”

“Yeah, duh!” Senku gaped as Yuzuriha pulled him towards the dance floor again. “That was me flirting with you! Come on, and this time, don’t make me do all the work!”

Senku was helplessly pulled away, the sound of Taiju laughing filling his ears just as the music began to change. 

It was like they picked up where they left off, with his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck. He lowered his head towards her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume and getting drunk off of it. He let out a hot, shaking breath that sent a shiver down Yuzuriha’s spine and made her move harder against him. A gasp left her lips and she stared up into Senku’s dark red eyes.

“Senku…” She breathed, her eyes becoming darker as she stared into his eyes. “You’re so hard…”

Senku chuckled into her ear. “It’s your fault, you know.” He tightened his grip on her and pulled her close against him, his hot breath tickling her ear as he moved against her. He heard a moan leave her lips, and the corner of his mouth twisted into a smirk. There was so much he wanted to say to her, to tease her, to make her shiver in his arms and beg for more…

But Senku was still sober enough to know not to rush these things. It was best to take it slow, to give her small teases, to sometimes grind a little harder against her. With the looks she kept giving him, with narrowed eyes and heavy breaths, he knew he had her where he wanted her.

Just on the edge of insanity.

When the music changed was when he whispered in her ear. “We should head back to Taiju. We wouldn’t want him to miss out on anything.”

The groan from Yuzuriha was music to his ears. She obediently lead the way back to the bar, her hand never letting go of Senku's, and she lead him to sit between her and the waiting man. 

“Wow.” Was all that Taiju said as they took their seats. 

Senku shot Taiju a grin. “What, liked what you saw?”

Taiju’s face lit up in flames, unable to answer Senku’s question. 

Yuzuriha leaned across the bar. “More shots!” She called out, and her wish was easily granted. Senku didn’t miss how the bartender only filled her shot halfway, though, and he thought it best to pull out his tip for the good man now before he forgot.

The three of them took their shots and slammed the glass back on the table. Not a single one of them gagged.

“Question!” Yuzuriha cried, receiving amused looks from her boyfriends. She bashfully looked between them before covering her face and mumbling her request, “ _ Can I kiss Senku _ ?”

Senku blinked in shock. 

“Of course!” Taiju answered immediately. “If he wants to, go for it!”

“Uh, y-yeah, Sure?” Senku sputtered.

Yuzuriha smiled, leaning forward and placing a small peck on Senku’s lips. Senku smiled, thinking that was the end of it, until Yuzuriha wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his again. 

“Mm!” Senku cried, squeezing his eyes shut from the shock before melting into the kiss. Her tongue brushed against his lips, and he greedily took the lead, brushing his tongue over hers and dragging his teeth against her bottom lip. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer, tilting his head for better access. She moaned in his mouth, moving her hands into his hair and experimentally gripping it. He let out a deep groan, and she broke the kiss completely breathless from it. 

“Woah,” Taiju whispered, shifting in his seat and averting his gaze. Senku and Yuzuriha let out breathless laughs, returning themselves to their seats. “You two are just… Wow.”

“Not bad at all.” Yuzuriha teased with a giggle. Senku rolled his eyes, too breathless to reply to her remark.

Taiju laughed. “Man, I’m glad this worked out! I was afraid we’d be too awkward at this stuff.”

“Me too,” Yuzuriha kept looking between the two men, her eyes full of mischief. She slowly leaned towards Senku, applying a hand to his thigh, causing him to stiffen. She grinned as she whispered into his ear. “Do you want to kiss Taiju now?””

Senku laughed, returning her mischievous grin. “I want to do so much  _ more  _ than kiss him...”

Taiju stiffened, turning to Senku with wide eyes. His expression was completely blank, and for a moment Senku thought he messed up. 

That is, until Taiju reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys. 

“I’m going to get the car. Be ready out front in five minutes.”

“O-ok...” Senku muttered, his heart beating hard inside his chest as Taiju power walked towards the door. He watched him go until he was nearly gone, when Yuzuriha laughed in his ear.

“I guess we’re having fun tonight after all.” Senku turned to Yuzuriha to ask if she meant what he thought she did, but was met with her lips against his again. He closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss before Yuzuriha slowly broke away. “We have five minutes before he pulls up, right?”

Senku grinned at the girl in his arms. “We have 4 minutes and 45 seconds, but who’s counting?”

Yuzuriha laughed as they kissed again, completely lost in the act. Their hands began to travel, exploring each other, taking notes of the little gasps and moans that the other released. 

At 3 minutes Senku tried to lead Yuzuriha towards the exit, desperate to get to the car but completely hypnotized by her lips. He managed to get her as far as the couches before she pulled him into her again, causing both of them to lose their balance and fall into the semi-plush cushions. She sat in his lap, and Senku took advantage of the moment, guiding her to straddle his waist before exploring her mouth with his tongue once again. She moaned into him, her hand traveling down down his chest and further, finding Senku’s hardness and  _ squeezing  _ it. 

Senku didn’t know what he would have done if his phone didn’t buzz in his pocket at that exact moment. The big oaf was 1 minute and 20 seconds early.

Senku reluctantly broke away. “Let’s go.” He guided Yuzuriha out the door, straight to the car waiting in front of the club. He paused right before he opened the door, taking a step back before looking to Yuzuriha. “Did Taiju get a new car?”

Yuzuriha let out a long laugh. “Surprise! Taiju got a new car! It even has-” She opened the back door and fell into it backwards, outstretching her arm in an invitation. “A big backseat~!” Senku grinned, falling in on top of her and dragging his tongue against her neck. He used the newfound privacy to cup her chest, giving an experimental squeeze as he sucked on her collarbone. She shivered, a moan escaping her lips. “Senku… The door…”

_ Oh _ . Senku sat up, reaching out and closing the door behind him. The car immediately shot off, reminding Senku to look up to find Taiju behind the wheel, eyes completely focused on the road, his expression beyond serious. Senku found himself grinning. 

“My, what a serious face,” He stated, seeing Yuzuriha turn her head to look at Taiju as well. “Is that the same face you’ll have when you fuck me?”

Taiju’s knuckles turned white. “Don’t make me pull over, Senku.”

Senku almost asked if it was a threat, but when he caught Taiju’s eyes in the rear view mirror, his gaze hardened as steel, he realized that it indeed  _ was _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is straight up smut so look forward to it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fun part of the night~
> 
> My first smut ever hope you enjoy!

They barely remembered parking the car and rushing to their dorm. Yuzuriha kicked off her heels and broke into a sprint. "Last one to Senku's room is a rotten egg!" 

"Wait-" Senku hopped on his foot as he pulled his off his shoe. "Why my room?" 

The bed springs squeaked as Yuzuriha jumped onto the mattress. A giggle escaped her lips. "I've always wanted to have sex on your bed!" 

"You-?" Senku grinned devilishly. "You're such a perv- ah!" 

Senku was cut off by Taiju picking up him bridal style, a wide grin across his face. "Come on, Senku, let's not keep her waiting!" 

Senku allowed the blush to overtake his face, allowed himself to smile as Taiju carried him in his strong arms into his room. Such a thing had only been possible in Senku's fleeting fantasies, ones that crossed his mind on lonely nights when his longing reached its peak. The sensation was everything Senku thought it would be: he was weightless in his arms, held so gently in his secure embrace. 

Taiju gently laid him on the bed before crawling on top of him, trapping Senku's head between his arms as he leaned down to kiss his swollen lips. Senku moaned, threading his fingers through Taiju's hair, gripping tightly and pulling him in as he greedily tasted him, his pent up feelings and desires for the man on top of him rushing to the surface of his being. Taiju moaned in his mouth, the sound so incredibly delicious to Senku's ears, making him want more,  _ more _ . 

Senku tugged at Taiju's shirt, and the larger man took the hint, reluctantly breaking away from Senku's lips to pull his shirt over his head. Senku had seen him shirtless before but had always avoided his gaze, avoided staring at his defined muscles and tanned skin for too long, but now he had no reason to look away. He took his time, desire heavy in his eyes as he ran his hand along Taiju's chest, receiving a sharp inhale from the larger man. He was firm under Senku's fingers. 

Senku looked into his eyes before he leaned up to place a kiss on Taiju's collarbone, slowly licking across his skin to taste him. Taiju shivered against him, turning his burning face away and relenting access to his neck to Senku. With one hand on Taiju's chest, and the other wrapped around his neck, Senku nearly growled as he greedily sucked and nipped along Taiju's skin. 

"Nnh, Senku…" Taiju's breath shook. He pressed senku down into the bed, causing him to whine in protest as Taiju pined his arms at his side. Taiju delve down to kiss Senku again, slowly, sensually, coaxing a moan from senku so soft it made Taiju smile against his lips. "There…" Taiju smiled down at Senku's flushed face, completely breathless from Taiju's deep kiss. "You can't leave bruises on me, Senku, I have to work in the morning!" 

Senku merely pouted, dragging his now free hands down Taiju's chest. "Senku, you too…" Yuzuriha's voice tickled Senku's ear. He turned his head to see her soft smile before she nuzzled into his neck, placing soft kisses across his skin. Her dexterous hands worked quickly at the buttons of his collared shirt, and she pushed it open and slowly dragged her hand across his bare chest. Senku groaned, tilting his head to give Yuzuriha better access. He gasped when he felt her teeth graze his neck, and his fingers tangled in her hair to encourage her to do more. She happily ablidged, trailing her way up to Senku's ear, grazing her teeth against it as she moaned into his ear.

"You're so beautiful," Taiju cooed, leaning down to kiss Senku's forehead and then Yuzuriha's. He leaned back up, looking upon Senku's flushed face as he bit at his lip, moaning from Yuzuriha’s unrelenting teasing. Taiju had never seen Senku this way before, his composure completely shaken, laying completely vulnerable beneath him. He looked so erotic, so incredibly sexy… "Senku… You said you wanted to do more than just kiss me…?" 

It was phrased as a question, as if Taiju couldn't possibly understand what he had meant by his words, but Senku knew better. What Taiju was actually asking was for permission to go forward, to make this more serious, to find relief in each other. 

Senku smirked, reaching up and undoing Taiju's belt with one hand. "I do. I want to do so much to you, Taiju," Senku pushed back on Taiju's shoulder, turning the tables and making Taiju lay on his back below him. Taiju's face burned as Senku undid his pants and slowly pulled down the zipper. "Just relax, and let me do  _ all _ the work." 

Taiju gulped. "O-ok!" 

Yuzuriha moved closer to Taiju, planting kisses along his jaw and neck as Senku hooked his fingers through Taiju's pants and underwear and pulled. The sight of Taiju's massive member made Senku groan out loud. "Fuck." he gasped, his mouth watering at the sight. "How the fuck do you take this massive thing, Yuzuriha?" 

Yuzuriha giggled, placing a small kiss upon Taiju's burning cheeks. "With lots of patience." She answered matter of factly. Taiju closed his eyes in embarrassment at her words. 

Senku chuckled, wrapping his fingers around Taiju's base, gaining a gasp from said man. "I guess anything is possible with hard work and diligence.. ." 

Senku wrapped his lips around the tip, twirling his tongue slowly around the head. Taiju gasped, bucking his hips up into the warmth of Senku's mouth. 

Senku wanted to smirk. Taiju was so impatient. 

"Se-Senku!" Taiju panted breathlessly as Senku slid his mouth further down, applying pressure with his tongue before sucking all the way back to the tip. He used his saliva as lube, pumping Taiju's throbbing member before going down on him again, hungry and greedy to get as much in his mouth as possible. He could only get halfway down, but he made sure to rub the rest with his hand, squeezing and twisting his wrist around the sensitive base. 

Every sound out of Taiju's mouth went straight to Senku's dick, and he had to adjust his stance to release pressure off himself as he continued to bob his head. Taiju bucked his hips up, thrusting into the back of Senku's throat. Senku moaned around it, his eyes filling with tears as he let Taiju fuck his mouth, his thrusts getting faster as his hand twisted in Senku's hair. The more Taiju thrusted, the deeper he entered Senku's throat, and he gagged around it, his eyes filled with desire as his throat was assaulted. It was as amazing as he always dreamed it would be. 

Senku could hear Yuzuriha moaning, gasping for breath, whispering out " _ Taiju… Taiju..!" _ Taiju's legs began to shake and he pushed Senku's head further down, causing Senku to choke and gag as he felt Taiju begin to pump his fluids into the back of his throat. Senku squeezed his eyes shut, sucking up Taiju's shaft slowly, making sure to lap up every last drop until it fell from his mouth with a  _ pop _ ! 

Senku collapsed on Taiju's thigh, panting with tears streaming down his face as he looked up at the beautifully lewd scene in front of him. Taiju had lifted up Yuzuriha's dress, pushed away her panties, and was fingering her senseless. Yuzuriha had her arms wrapped around Taiju's head, panting and moaning as he pumped his fingers in her, hitting all the right places with a practiced precision. The hand that was once twisted in Senku's hair now moved to circle around her clit, causing her to shudder in his arms and cry out, "Yes! Taiju, please…!" 

Taiju grabbed onto Yuzuriha's waist and pulled her above him, positioning his face right under her hot pussy. She gasped as he flicked up his tongue against her heat, mindlessly grinding against his mouth with her hands stuck in his hair. 

Senku took off his pants and began touching himself at a slow, leisurely pace as he simply enjoyed watching Yuzuriha lose herself on top of Taiju. He groaned when Taiju grabbed her ass with both hands, kneeding her cheeks between his palms as she rocked forward on top of him. He had never thought watching them be together would be so hot, but then again he had never thought he'd get to swallow one of Taiju's loads either. A lot of impossibilities were happening tonight. 

Yuzuriha shuddered on top of Taiju, her back arching as she let out a long stream of " _ imcomingimcomingimcomingimcoming _ !" Taiju showed no signs of slowing down, his head moving faster, causing Yuzuriha to jump and twitch in his grasp until she let out a long, deep sigh, falling off to the side of Taiju with stars behind her eyes. 

Taiju turned towards her, planting kisses on the inside of her thighs as he hooked his fingers through her soaked panties and flung them across the room. He ran a long, slow lick across her lips that made her shiver in pleasure. He smiled, placing a kiss to her clit before turning to Senku. "Senku… she's ready for you."

Senku blinked as Taiju spread Yuzuriha's legs for him. His eyes met Yuzuriha's, and she smiled so sweetly, reaching her hand out in invitation, and Senku felt his chest squeeze at the breathtaking sight of it. He gulped. "Condom... In the left drawer." 

Taiju went to grab the condoms as Senku helped Yuzuriha get comfortable on the pillows. She pulled her dress over her head, casually throwing it to the side of the bed, where it slid off onto the floor. She giggled as Senku placed himself between her legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're so sweet, Senku, making sure I'm comfortable." 

Senku grinned. "Not really, I just know you'll get a better few of me fucking you if you're propped up like this." 

Yuzurihas eyes darkened. So his hunch was right, she would like seeing him fuck her. Yuzuriha really was a little pervert. And that really turned Senku on. 

Senku grabbed one of Yuzuriha's perfect tits, grinning as she gasped under his touch. He rolled his finger around one of her nipples and took the other one in his mouth, sucking and nipping relentlessly against her to hear her delicious cries. She was so,  _ so _ sensitive after coming, and Senku knew it wouldn't take much more to send her over the edge again. 

Taiju ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth, handing the rubber to Senku. Senku raised himself from Yuzuriha's breasts and sent him an almost evil grin. "What, don't want to put it on me yourself?" 

Senku had been teasing, but Taiju surprised him by reaching down and squeezing his cock with a large grin. Senku gasped, his legs trembling as Taiju held him in his strong grasp. Taiju leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You really wanted me to touch you that badly, Senku?" 

Senku said nothing, his face flushed as he snatched the condom out of Taiju's hand. Taiju released him, but the amusement did not leave his face as he watched Senku apply the condom on himself. He positioned himself at Yuzuriha's entrance, his tip sliding against her lips with ease. He wanted to slam himself into her warmth so badly, but it was their first time together. Best to take it slow. 

Senku slid in the tip, a moan leaving his lips at the same time as Yuzuriha. He leaned on his elbows, looking into Yuzuriha's deep brown eyes as he slowly filled her to the base. Her mouth opened, sucking in air as her legs wrapped around him. She was still so sensitive, shivering underneath him as he slowly began to move inside of her. 

"Ah!" Yuzuriha cried, her face twisting as he rolled his hips, hitting her in just the right spot. She pulled his face down and captured his lips in her own. Senku moaned into her mouth, increasing his speed and force behind his thrusts, continuing to roll his hips to hit her spot over and over and over until she broke away from his lips to let out loud, rolling moans. Her legs tightened around his waist, her back arching as she drug her nails into his back. "Senku!" she cried as her abdomen clinched, and Senku groaned, pressing and holding himself inside of her as she trembled in his arms. 

Senku pressed small kisses to her neck as she panted for air. "Good girl," he whispered as he continued to trail his kisses. "Such a good girl, coming on my cock like that…" 

"Senku… I…" she looked up to him with eyes clouded with lust. "I want more… please,  _ please _ keep fucking me, Senku."

Fuck. She knew exactly how to get him going. 

He grinned, about to move to fuck her senseless, when he felt something cold slide against his ass. "What the hell-!?" 

"S-sorry!" Taiju cried, removing his hand and holding it up. "I'm so sorry! I should have asked first!" 

"What were you-?" Senku paused. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Taiju's cock, already hard again and wrapped in a condom, and a bottle of lube at his knees. Senku's eyes widened. "Were you going to…?" 

Taiju’s face flushed. "I'm sorry, I should have asked if you were a, um…" 

Senku turned back to Yuzuriha with his face burning. Does he really want to…? How many times had he thought of this moment, thought about Taiju fucking him… 

Slowly a smile crossed Senku's lips, and he leaned down to whisper in Yuzuriha's ear. She nodded up to him, and reluctantly Senku pulled out from her tightness. 

Taiju looked at them in confusion. "What are you doing? You don't have to stop!" 

"We're not stopping, just repositioning," Senku stated as Yuzuriha moved closer to the edge of the bed. Senku looked away from Taiju, his heart beating heavy inside his chest. "It'll be easier for you to… you'll have better access if we're at the edge of the bed." 

Taiju’s eyes widened. He nodded his head furiously, face still burning as he watched Senku position himself at the edge of the bed. He spread Yuzuriha's legs wide, taking a wide stance himself as he entered her warmth once again. Senku leaned forward, coaxing a sigh from Yuzuriha's lips. He rolled his hips slowly into her, and she melted into the pleasure of it. 

Taiju gulped at the sight of Senku's ass presented to him so beautifully at the edge of the bed. Senku turned to him, the grin on his face all the invitation Taiju needed to grab the lube and stand behind him. 

Taiju rubbed the lube between his fingers, warming it before pressing it to Senku's hole. Senku shuddered at the contact, the heavenly pressure causing him to roll his hips harder, making Yuzuriha catch her breath and tighten her grip on his shoulders. The positive reaction made Taiju more confident, and he slowly pressed in his finger until he gained access. "Ah!" Senku panted, collapsing onto his elbows above Yuzuriha. 

"Are you okay?" Yuzuriha asked. 

"I'm fine," Senku answered, making a conscious effort to keep his voice even. "I can handle this. Just... Go slow, big oaf." 

"I understand!"

Yuzuriha reached up, petting Senku's hair and whispering soothing words, allowing him to melt into her form as Taiju twisted his finger, slowly pushing inside his entrance until he reached his second knuckle. Senku's breaths were heavy as Taiju began slowly pumping his finger inside of him, reaching deeper and filling him up. He rolled his hips against it, gasping as Yuzuriha clenched her legs from the sudden movement. Taiju set down the lube and grabbed Senku's ass with his other hand, holding him still as he continued to work his finger into him. 

This was no big deal. Taiju's finger was pretty big, but it wasn't anything Senku couldn't handle. When Taiju added a second finger, though, Senku groaned at the stretch, a pant leaving his lips as Taiju meticulously worked him open, twisting and pumping and curling. "Have you, ahh, done this before?" he found himself asking with a wry smile. 

Taiju let out a low laugh. "Only on myself." 

Senku's eyes widened, about to ask what Taiju what he meant when he tightened his grip on Senku's ass and pushed his fingers in deeper, coaxing a yell from Senku's lips as he hit his prostate. Yuzuriha pulled his face down, kissing him as he moaned from Taiju's touch. 

Another finger entered and Senku thought he would lose his mind. He tried to focus on kissing Yuzuriha, on grasping her breasts and teasing her sensitive nipples, working out soft mewls and cute moans from her lips. He could do this to her all night. 

But then Taiju's fingers left him, and Senku hated how empty it left him. He broke from Yuzuriha's lips to look over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw Taiju line up to his hole. "W-wait! That's not going to-" 

Taiju groaned as his tip entered Senku. Senku gasped, taking deep, shaking breaths as Taiju slowly worked in his cock. His body shook as he took Taiju in, his hole surprisingly receptive of his slow, steady motions. Senku felt full when Taiju was halfway inside of him, sure that no more could possibly fit. Taiju rubbed his hand across Senku's back. "You're doing great, baby. Just relax, it's almost there." 

Baby. 

Senku never liked pet names. 

But Taiju could call him baby any day. 

Senku melted, slowly pushing back against Taiju, causing the other to curse under his breath as Senku suddenly took all of him. "A-aah..." Senku moaned. So this was Taiju's cock, the dick that he secretly craved for so many years, and this was what it was like to be completely full by it. 

Taiju gasped when he was completely engulfed by Senku. "Fuck, how…!?" he took a deep breath to steady himself, pressing kisses to Senku's neck that trailed down to his shoulder. He took a shaking breath before he spoke. "I'm going to move now, ok?" 

"Ok…" Senku whispered into the hot air. Taiju grabbed his hips, slowly moving himself inside of Senku, and Senku panted at the heat, mewling at every movement, completely lost in the pleasure of being full. 

The pace began to pick up, and Yuzuriha gasped from underneath Senku as the motions drove his cock in and out of her pussy as well. She moaned, rolling her hips onto Senku and making him gasp from the double onslaught of pleasure wracking his body. He leaned down, kissing her sloppily, moving his hand to her clit to make her moan in his mouth. Taiju's pace quickened, his grip on Senku's hips tightening as he pulled him back into his increasingly rough thrusts. Senku broke away from Yuzuriha's lips, leaning back and throwing his arms around Taiju's neck. 

Taiju froze when Senku kissed him, pushing his tongue inside his mouth desperately. Taiju's arms wrapped around him, holding him gently, running his fingers down in abdomen as he took in Senku's sweet taste. Senku shuddered in his arms, rocking his hips back and forth, causing both Taiju and Yuzuriha to gasp. Senku broke away with a smirk. He didn't need to say anything. Taiju tightened his grip around Senku and drove his hips forward, no longer holding back, fucking Senku unto Yuzuriha until both of them were screaming under him. 

Senku whimpered in Taiju's arms, calling out his name, eyes rolling back as he submitted to

Taiju's will. Taiju looked over Senku's shoulders: Yuzuriha had pulled her legs back, her toes curling and her face twisted in pleasure. Taiju bit his lip, propping a leg up on the bed to get a different angle. 

Senku slapped his hand over his mouth, almost screaming out. Taiju grinned as he began thrusting again, Senku immediately becoming undone in his arms. "Taiju! Fuck,  _ Taiju _ , that feels so, ah! That feels so good! I'm gonna come…!" 

"Senku!" Yuzuriha cried, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together. "It's ok, love, come for us." 

Taiju groaned at Yuzuriha’s words. "Fuck, Senku… Yes, please come for us, baby!" 

Senku whimpered, he leaned completely into Yuzuriha, burying himself in her as Taiju pressed against his prostate. "Taiju! Yuzuriha!" He shuddered as he came inside Yuzuriha, said woman rolling her hips with Taiju pressed deep into him. Senku's legs clenched together, driving Taiju over the edge and causing him to come deep into Senku's ass, the shuttering Senku felt come from him only raising his high. 

They collapsed next to each other, their breaths labored as they attempted to collect themselves. Yuzuriha curled up next to Senku, pressing a kiss on his nose. Senku laughed, returning the gesture while wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. "Love, huh?" 

Yuzuriha pouted. "Taiju already called you baby, so I had to think of something!" 

Taiju’s arms wrapped around Senku and Yuzuriha. "Was that ok? Calling you baby?" 

"It was fine." Senku sighed, leaning back into Taiju's chest. "I liked it." 

Yuzuriha huffed. "But you don't like love?" 

"I didn't say that," Senku grinned. "I think that's what I'm going to call you, too." 

Yuzuriha smiled, burying her head into Senku's chest. "Ok, love…" 

"What about me!" Taiju's question boomed. "What's my nickname?" 

"You already have one, you big oaf." 

"Hey!" 

Senku and Yuzuriha laughed, and eventually Taiju joined them. They cleaned themselves up and disposed of the evidence, but found themselves shuffling under the blankets together soon after. Yuzuriha got to be in the middle this time, safe and warm between the two men she loved. 

Senku ran his hand down her arm, his post orgasm high making the softness of her skin the most amazing thing he ever felt. He looked over to Taiju, smiling at the fact that he was already fast asleep. Senku lowered his head to the pillow, his heart full as he closed his heavy eyes. Tonight might just be the best night of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Multi-chapter Dr. Stone fic! I'm super excited to know what you think!


End file.
